This invention concerns wall cabinets for enclosing fire extinguishers.
The ready availability of a fire extinguisher can be of a great benefit to prevent catastrophic fires since relatively small fires can quickly be extinguished with the proper type of fire extinguisher preventing a conflagration.
Fire extinguishers mounted ready for use are required for many businesses but have been slow to be installed in residences despite the obvious safety benefits. One reason that fire extinguishers have not been mounted for ready use in living spaces of residences on a more widespread basis has been the lack of a storage facility for the fire extinguisher which is aesthetically compatible with home interior decor while at the same time being readily accessible in an emergency.
Often when a fire occurs, there has been a power failure and under night time conditions, emergency lighting would be highly desirable to locate and extract the fire extinguisher from its storage site. Emergency lighting heretofore provided has been excessively utilitarian in appearance and expensive.
Emergency lighting should preferably be automatically energized when a power failure occurs and such automatic energization should be reliably activated even after a period of years during which no power failure has occurred.
Non-emergency occurs night lighting for the fire extinguisher storage site is also a very desirable feature.
Relatively utilitarian cabinet structures have heretofore been provided suited to institutional or industrial settings, but heretofore a cabinet compatible with residential or office settings has not been provided which meets the requirements described.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fire extinguisher cabinet which is aesthetically adapted to home interior decor and easily installed recessed into residential light frame wall structures, while at the same time being readily accessible in emergency situations by virtue of automatically activated emergency lighting.